Roaring Fork Fire Rescue Authority
History Roaring Fork Fire Rescue Authority was formed through the merger of Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District and Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District in 2018. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Station 41 - 20 School Street, Basalt :Command 41 - 2015 Ford F-150 4x4 XL Super Duty :Engine 41 - 2005 International 4x4 / E-One (1250/750) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Ladder 41 - 1996 Simon / Saulsbury / LTI (2000/500/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Tender 41 - 2014 International 7400 Maxxforce 4x4 / Pierce (1000/2100) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Brush 41 - Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty (150/300) :Rescue 41 - Spartan / Saulsbury (250/300/40F) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Medic 41 - 2015 Dodge RAM 4500 4x4 / AEV (Ex-Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District) :Medic 241 - 2006 Ford F-350 4x4 XLT Super Duty / Life Line Station 42 - 1089 JW Drive, El Jebel :Command 42 - 2015 Ford F-150 4x4 XL Super Duty :Engine 42 - 2005 International 4x4 / E-One (1250/750) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Medic 42 - 2015 Ford 4x4 Super Duty / Life Line (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Brush 42 - 2008 Ford F-450 4x4 XL Super Duty (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Tender 42 - Spartan / Saulsbury (1500/2200) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Ranger 42 - Polaris 6x6 :Engine 242 - 2013 International 7400 4×4 (27101) (500/500) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) Station 43 - 24265 Frying Pan Road, Meredith :Engine 43 - Freightliner 4x4 / Luverne (1000/1000/30F) :Brush 43 - Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty (250/300/6F) :Rescue 43 - GMC Suburban :Ranger 43 - Polaris 6x6 Station 44 - 909 Snowmass Creek Road, Old Snowmass :Engine 44 - 2014 International 7400 4x4 / Pierce (1500/1500) (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Brush 44 - Ford F-550 4x4 / Fouts Bros. (150/300) Station 45 - 5275 Owl Creek Road, Snowmass Village :Battalion 45 - 2017 Ford F-150 4x4 XL Super Duty :Command 45 - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 (Ex-Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District) :Engine 45 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (Ex-Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District) :Ladder 45 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District) :Medic 45 - 2015 Ford F-450 4x4 XL Super Duty / Life Line (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) :Brush 45 - 2016 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty / BFX Fire Apparatus Type 6 wildland (Ex-Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District) :Engine 245 - 2008 International 7400 4x4 / Pierce (1000/500) (Ex-Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District) :Medic 245 - 2012 Ford F-450 4x4 XL Super Duty / MedTec (Ex-Snowmass Wildcat Fire Protection District) :Medic 345 - 2004 Chevrolet 3500 4x4 / McCoy Miller (Ex-Basalt & Rural Fire Protection District) Station Map Category:Pitkin County Category:Colorado departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Luverne apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating BFX apparatus